muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 0266
*Big Bird and Marty help Susan put things away in the kitchen. Big Bird takes charge because he is bigger, and tells Marty where to put things. When Susan returns, she finds the glasses in the drawer, the potholder in the cupboard, the sponge in the refrigerator, and the milk in the sink. Big Bird tells Susan that any time she wants help, she can call on him. *Gordon plays a rhyming game with kids. He shows them, groups of four objects, asks which two rhyme and asks what other words they can think of that rhyme. *Big Bird recites a short poem about triangles. *Cookie Monster and Ernie: Ernie is happy because he is about to eat his cookie, but Cookie Monster is sad because he hasn't had a cookie all day. Ernie gives him his cookie, but now Cookie is happy and Ernie is sad. The two keep passing the cookie to each other as both their emotions exchange. When the two decide to share the cookie, both end up breaking it, and now neither of them is happy! *Scanimate Films #4 *Cartoon: A housewife screams because there is a mouse in her house. Her husband's solution is to continually bring in animals to chase it out, with each animal making an even bigger mess than the previous one. *Film: Counting 4 penguins. *Listen My Brother sings a counting song. *Oscar the Grouch sings "The Grouch Song". *Tough Luck Lester explains why he is in bandages; he is never cautious about what he does. With his friends' help, Lester is able to stay away from dangerous items like matches and broken glass. *Film: city alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) *Herry is looking for triangles and spots a rectangle first. Grover tells Herry it isn't a triangle, and Herry becomes frustrated. Next he spots a square, Grover tells him it isn't a triangle, and once again Herry is frustrated. Grover suggests that Herry should cut the square in half and make two triangles. *Herbert Birdsfoot and Grover demonstrate how the word "THE" is used. *Bill Cosby has trouble counting his four friends. *The Anything Muppets cheer for the number 4. *Cartoon: "Poverty Q": A figure demonstrates Q words, despite the unruly stem of his letter Q that keeps detaching itself. *Cartoon: A blue man (voiced by Casey Kasem) explains that "Q" starts the word quarter. *Cartoon: A man hangs a lowercase "q" in mid-air as another man comments on how funny-looking it is. *Cookie Monster: A woman goes to a store to buy a blue furry coat, and ends up buying Cookie Monster. *Speech Balloon: "T" -- Train *Cartoon: A poem filled with T words, including a teacher, toys, Texas, and "turtles with brains". *Cartoon: A man, voiced by Casey Kasem, explains the letter T with a TV that plays a concert. When the man begins to sing with it, the conductor on the TV set "turns him off" by tweaking his nose. *Gordon and Tom cooperate to stack blocks. *Film: "Fireman Ready to Go" __NOWYSIWYG__ 0266